


All the things they said

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "Cerca di voltarsi, tanto per essere sicuro. Jaskier lo ferma con una mano sul collo. Una pressione leggera e il capo di Geralt si piega in avanti, un gesto nato dall'abitudine. Jaskier capovolge la catinella sui suoi capelli e il getto d'acqua lo inghiotte all'improvviso, come il cascare imperioso di una cascata. Annaspa per un secondo, sorpreso. Jaskier, di solito, è più gentile nei suoi gesti.«È evidente che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa, Jaskier» sbotta irritato."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion





	All the things they said

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
>  **Note:** Scritta per il **Drabble Event** ( _03/04 - 05/04 2020_ ) del gruppo **We are out for prompt** con il prompt: _Geralt & Jaskier, “Non permettere a nessuno di giudicarti, Geralt. Loro non ti conoscono come ti conosco io.”_ \+ Casella #08 del bingo: _L'elefante nella stanza + trattenere il respiro_ ; partecipa anche all'event **La corsa delle Drabble &Flashfic [I Edizione]** del gruppo **C'era una volta con un prompt...**

«Sei... sospettosamente tranquillo, stasera»

Geralt ha dibattuto a lungo con se stesso se prorompere o meno quell'affermazione. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto riuscire per una volta a farsi un bagno tranquillo, ma con Jaskier non è esattamente un concetto concepibile: dopotutto anche i suoi silenzi fanno rumore.

Jaskier riempe la catinella d'acqua e si siede alle sue spalle, sul bordo della vasca.

«Non è niente» gli risponde, il tono di voce così inespressivo che, solo per un attimo, Geralt si chiede se con lui non ci sia invece un estraneo.

Cerca di voltarsi, tanto per essere sicuro. Jaskier lo ferma con una mano sul collo. Una pressione leggera e il capo di Geralt si piega in avanti, un gesto nato dall'abitudine. Jaskier capovolge la catinella sui suoi capelli e il getto d'acqua lo inghiotte all'improvviso, come il cascare imperioso di una cascata. Annaspa per un secondo, sorpreso. Jaskier, di solito, è più gentile nei suoi gesti.

«È evidente che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa, Jaskier» sbotta irritato. Lo sente trattenere il respiro, ma l'elefante nella stanza è ormai diventato troppo pesante.

«Non hai detto nulla!» esclama, più arrabbiato di quanto Geralt si fosse aspettato.

Il Witcher si volta a guardarlo, palesemente confuso. Il volto di Jaskier è costretto in una maschera di furore che a stento riesce a riconoscere.

«Di cosa stai parlando?»

Jaskier se ne sta zitto e lo fissa a lungo, prima di alzarsi con uno scatto, fare il giro della vasca e pararsi di fronte a lui; gli punta un dito contro e per un attimo incespica. Mai Geralt si sarebbe aspettato di veder arrivare il giorno in cui Jaskier sarebbe rimasto a corto di parole.

«Nella taverna! Quelle persone!» Un respiro profondo, si lecca le labbra, le sue prossime parole sono quasi un sussurro. «Le cose che ti hanno detto Geralt...»

_Ah, è di questo che si tratta allora._

Geralt non capisce, però, perché la cosa sembri disturbarlo così tanto.

Alza le spalle, cercando di mostrargli che a lui, invece, non interessa affatto.

«La gente giudica, Jaskier. Lo ha sempre fatto.»

Jaskier lo fissa sbigottito, le labbra appena socchiuse. C'è dolore nelle sue iridi azzurre.

«Non è giusto, Geralt.»

Jaskier sospira, come se all'improvviso si ritrovasse il peso del mondo a gravargli sulle spalle. Geralt se ne sta zitto, non sa cosa dire. Non crede, comunque, che l'altro si aspetti davvero una risposta. Lo segue con lo sguardo mentre afferra un panno asciutto per i capelli, si inginocchia accanto a lui e glielo porge

Afferra il panno, le dita si sfiorano. In quel momento Jaskier alza gli occhi su di lui, lo sguardo fermo, serio, di chi ha qualcosa di importante da dire.

«Non permettere a nessuno di giudicarti, Geralt. Loro non ti conoscono come ti conosco io.»

E poi si alza per andargli a prendere un panno più grande, lasciando che quelle parole si insinuino piano dentro di lui, nella sua mente, nel suo cuore, con la speranza che un giorno possa iniziare davvero a crederci.


End file.
